Dr. Nitrus Brio (Boss Fights)
Dr. Nitrus Brio (かがくの ニトラス ブリオ lit. Scientific Nitrus Brio in Japanese) is a boss in Crash Bandicoot and Crash Twinsanity (where he is fought alongside Dr. Nefarious Tropy). He appears in Crash: Mind over Mutant, but within Crunch's boss fight. He also reprises his role as the fifth and penultimate boss in the original game in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot Dr. Nitrus Brio is the fifth and penultimate boss of the game and the second boss of the third island. He also has the biggest number of hit points as he has nine, however, they go down quickly. The boss is set in Brio's lab. At the start Brio is mixing green and red liquids together. Crash arrives near him and if Crash gets too close to Brio, he will raise his beakers up and smash them together, causing an explosion and Crash will take damage. After a quick mix Brio will throw a green potion. When it smashes and a green blob will emerge. The blob will jump to the area Crash is in as an attempt to harm him, Crash needs to jump on it as spinning it would just send it across the room. Once Crash does, one of Brio's hit points will go down. Next, Brio throws a red potion which just explodes once it hits the ground. Then, he throws two more green potions. Once Crash jumps on them Brio will have six hit points. He'll then throw three red potions and three green potions. After Crash gets rid of the blobs, Brio will be left with three hit points. Brio will then throw six red potions. This time he doesn't throw any green potions, instead choosing to drink a red potion. His face turns green and then he turns into a giant green monster similar to The Incredible Hulk. He then starts pounding on the floor with his fists, causing rubble to fall from above, and heads for Crash all the while smashing his fist to the ground. Crash can jump on the pieces and jump onto Brio's head. Once this is done three times, Brio is defeated. Video Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 27 Dr. Nitrus Brio-0 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 29 Nitrus Brio Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 44 - N.Brio - He invented everything Crash Bandicoot (1996) Bosses N.Brio Crash Twinsanity In Twinsanity, N. Brio is one of the two characters Crash must fight in the Henchmania boss along with N. Tropy during High Seas Hi-Jinks. The boss is set atop an iceberg floating not far from Doctor N. Gin's Battleship. Brio will drink a green liquid and jump in the water when ordered to by N. Tropy. When he comes back, he has been transformed into a giant frog monster. He'll start bouncing around, chasing Crash around the iceberg, hurting him if he lands on top of him. Brio has cannot be damaged and has no hit points; Crash must simply avoid Brio until he bounces off into the water, which is where N. Tropy comes in. Video Crash Twinsanity Bosses; N.Tropy and N.Brio Trivia *Hold the forward directional button during the cutscene prior to the fight and the game will assume Crash walked off the ice floe and N. Brio will do a victory dance... while standing on poor Crash. *Brio's segment of the fight was originally going to be more complicated. Brio would cling on to the side of the iceberg from the water, tilting it towards him in an attempt to make Crash slide off into his mouth. TNT crates would fall from the sky, and to damage Brio, Crash would have to jump on the TNT to make them blow up in Brio's mouth. This was removed because it was unclear what the player had to do. Crash: Mind Over Mutant N. Brio briefly appears at the end of the Crunch "boss fight". Once Crunch has been defeated and jacked, Crash must use him to fire at N. Brio who is running back and forth in the background area with a barely animated and hard to see model. Once hit, he is knocked down into the flames and the fight is over. N. Sane Trilogy N. Brio reprises his role from the original game as the fifth and penultimate boss fight of the original Crash Bandicoot in the N. Sane Trilogy remake. His boss fight is the same as it is in the original game with a few minor differences. *In the N. Sane trilogy, if Crash walks up to Brio and touches him, he will bounce back, much like Papu Papu. *When Crash squashes a blob, the goo can be seen hitting him as it fires a spray of goo at N. Brio. *Instead of having one giant health bar for both of his forms, he has a health bar for each form ( with Brio having 6 hit points, and his monster form having 3 hit points), with the monster form referred to as "?!?". *When he transforms into his monster form, he can be seen drinking both potions, rather than just the red one. *After being defeated, he will walk backwards and fall out of the window in the back of the lab, he is last seen trying to flap his arms like a bird before dropping into the ground like a brick. Walkthrough Crash N. Sane Trilogy ~ Dr. Nitrus Brio ~ Boss Walkthrough -5 Trivia *N. Brio was originally supposed to fight Crash alone in Crash Twinsanity. *If the blobs are considered as part of N. Brio's health, then that makes him have the most health out of any boss in the original Crash Bandicoot. *There is a glitch in the Crash Bandicoot prototype in which Crash must avoid letting Brio touch the walls in his green monster form. If Crash doesn't stop this from happening the game will glitch and Brio will become unbeatable. Brio will then continue moving back and forth for all eternity until he eliminates Crash. This glitch is still present in the final version though it happens very rarely. There is another glitch where sometimes after defeating Brio in the prototype the game won't return to the map screen. Why this happens is unknown. *In the Crash Bandicoot prototype, Crash must wait for the blobs to turn green before he can jump on them. Crash must act quickly as the blobs will quickly turn yellow and back to red. Also, Brio's health is shown as little dots in the right corner of the screen showing however many blobs are on the screen. (All the bosses have little dots as their health meter). Once Crash defeats the blobs the health meter disappears. *In the Crash Bandicoot prototype, Brio must be jumped on 6 to 9 times in the green monster form to be defeated as opposed to 3 times in the final version. *In the original Crash Bandicoot for the PlayStation, players will be confused as to why Dr. Nitrus Brio loses his hit-points when ever Crash jumps on a blob, it leaves them ambiguous to how he is hurt, but its revealed in the N. Sane Trilogy, that when Crash jumps on one of the blob monsters, it will squirt out a green goo at Dr. Nitrus Brio. Gallery File:N.brion.tropytwinconcept.jpg|Concept Art of the Boss Fight in Crash Twinsanity monsterbrio.png Dr. Nitrus Brio Remastered.png|Remastered boss fight. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Icon.png|N. Brio's boss icon from Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Dr Nitrus Brio N. Sane Trilogy.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen es:Boss Stage: Nitrus Brio Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy